Forbidden Fruit
by N-Six
Summary: Everyone lives once, their lives' ultimate goal is to find love, raise a family, and carry on their legacy. But. Fates are different, destinies are different, and their roles in the world are different. Folks say that fate chooses you, you have no sway over it; however Eragon knew it were his choices which led him to find love in the most unlikely person.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Arduous Journey**

The bustling city of Gil'ead was filled with noises, its prosperous market was filled with riches all over the land. Yet, the only customers visiting the grandiose goods were the corrupt nobles of Galbatorix; Eragon despised these people, they were the ones to make the lives of others utter hell. If he could, Eragon would strike them down now with his sword. However this day was different, the city was extra tense, the shade Durza would return from his hunt for the sapphire egg. Scouts report that by noon the shade and his company would return. They say the shade had captured an elf, which is what Eragon waits for. His curiosity is keeping his eye glued to the city gate.

Eragon glanced at the sun, it has reached the peak above the splendid citadel; if the scout was correct they would be here soon. Eragon had never seen an elf, from his knowledge of their people, he knows that after the fall of the riders their people had long forsaken the human cities. They had faded into myths and legends long forgotten by men, Galbatorix's propaganda told them as despicable monsters, but Eragon knew better. They are a glorious people, diminished by the Rider War.

The ring of the city bell struck Eragon out of his stupor, the gates opened followed by a loud groan. A trademark flaming red hair, and pale while skin first enter the city on his fell steed, a horrid looking horse; manes dark as night, beady red eyes void of any sanity and scares littered all over its body. The shade himself is no better, icy expression, grim as death, sharp yellow teeth marred his pale complexion. Scores of soldiers followed behind him, finally a small cage was pull through the gate.

It was this moment, Eragon realised that all the women he had seen and been with before could never compare to her. She was like a goddess, despite the grime and dirt; the she elf was beautiful. Her lush midnight hair cascaded down her body like a waterfall, her angelic face featured slanted feline brows, long lush lashes and a pair of large glassy emerald pools, exotic, gorgeous, and unique. An attractive straight noses giving her an air of superiority, wisdom, and elegance. Full sumptuous ruby red lips and pronounced cheek bones complemented her already exotic features. The rest of her body did not disappoint him, her hourglass figure had every man on the street glued to her, her large breast and round hips far supress every other human female in the city. She was tall, perhaps close to 5 feet 12, but she leaned heavily on the frame of the cage, Eragon could not see much visible injuries on her but her breaths came in gasps; Eragon deemed that she was poisoned.

Eragon himself was a handsome man, he knew this from the attention he received from women. He stood at 5 feet 11, with a muscular yet lean figure, years of training has moulded his body. Eragon had simple shaggy brown hair and eyes; his hair seemed to be never neat, always in disarray, he was often told that when he is relaxed, a certain kindness permitted his molten orbs. He also had a straight nose and tall cheek bones, but not as prominent as the she elf, broad jaws and a chiselled chin gave him a sculpted look, as if his features had been worked on by craftsmen. At this precise moment Eragon had a short beard, he preferred beards, they gave his feature some coverage so that he is not as recognisable.

Clusters of men and women surrounded the returning empire soldiers, some were harshly parted by Durza, and some were left alone as they hurried to get out of the soldiers' way. The people chatted among each other, Eragon could make out some comments about the elf maid's beauty, he almost snorted in disgust; but he was occupied. The she elf silently observed the crowd and the streets, her expression cold and unfazed; her icy gaze swept across the crowd, until it met him. His world seems to have stopped, everything faded into nothingness, an invisible spark ignited between them; Eragon felt a shivered down his spine. He wasn't sure if the elf felted it, but he knew he also attracted the elf's attention, for her gaze was now glued onto him. She seems to know that he was the unique one in the cluster of sorry humans, her eyes had never been so expressive since she entered this God forsaken city. A mixed array of emotions filled her eyes, Eragon was sure the same can be said for him. As the cage passed Eragon caught a scent of crushed pine needles, it was intoxicating, no doubt the scent of the she elf. Still, their gaze were locked, only at the turn of the corner did their eyes parted from each other.

Eragon knew something strange had occurred, he had never felt the connection he felt with the she elf before. It was this moment in which he decided one of the most important decision of his life, he decided to break into the prison at night to rescue the elf maid. It was perhaps her beauty, her expressive eyes when they met, or his hatred for the empire that spurred him to this decision. But. He will save her, even if it meant his life is at hand.

He silently followed the trail of soldiers, when they disappeared into the largest prison in the empire he approached one of the guards. He handed him a bag of coins and asked for a man by the name of Gerald to come and meet him. Eragon was a mercenary, since a young age he trained with master swordsmen Tornac who wondered through the empire, six years ago he was captured by Galbatorix and brought to Uru'Baen, he was never heard from again. His old master taught him almost everything he knew, he also left Eragon his legacy, a book consisting of many styles of sword fighting, and he worked to perfecting his skill since. His skills allowed him to be a very valuable hired-blade to nobles and commanders within the empire, they looked for him to do their dirty work in taking out their political rivals. It was due to this fact that Eragon had many connections in the ranking officials, it is also due to this that he made some _friends _within the prisons. He would often be jailed, of course the corrupt empire was easy to bribe with the wealth he gained from assassinations.

Gerald came to greet him moments later, with a knowing smirk on his face. "Eragon my friend, looking for more trouble huh?"

Gerald was a high ranking jailer in the prison, a few years ago when Eragon was caught after killing a governor of Gil'ead he struck an unusual friendship with the jailer, their personality fit together, they became fast friends in the most unlikely situation. When the new governor and his contract came to get him out of jail and pay for his service, they promised to keep in contact. They would often go to drinking and try their luck at some of the cities beauties, Gil'ead may be corrupt, but their women were some of the most beautiful of all over the empire.

Eragon allowed a laugh escape, Gerald was one of his most trusted friends, "Depends on how you view the situation, come let us talk at a more private place."

Eragon led them to a secluded ally way, where he often hid from his pursuers each time after completing a contract. Before they talk Eragon muttered a spell to shield them from eavesdropper, Eragon was not a master spell caster but few years ago after the disappearance of Tornac, he chanced upon a strange women by the name of Angela. The witch was spontaneous, her weird practices intrigued Eragon, and her snarky sarcastic personality amused Eragon greatly. He struck a peculiar relationship with the witch, she discovered that he is gifted with magic and made to teach him in that art while Eragon would find various exotic herbs for her to conjure strange potions.

"Now, Gerald you know of the elf maid recently captured?"

A wide grin spread on Gerald's face. "Oh Eragon, you have your eyes on the elf?"

Eragon allowed a small smile, he did want the elf, but not in the way Gerald thought. "You could say that, so are you going to help me?"

Gerald's grin disappeared, "Eragon the Durza is not someone I want to trifle with, he has the elf I cannot help you."

"Gerald you need not do much, give me a copy of the jail keys and a map of the prison and a suit of armour, I shall do the rest."

"Not much? If Durza finds out my head would no longer rest on my body. No I cannot do it." Gerald firmly declined.

"Gerald, you know how much I like beautiful women, she is the best I have seen." Eragon lied, he would not take advantage of her; he will save her from the clutches of the empire. "I promise I will teach you the special technique of swordplay which you've always bothered me about."

Eragon could see the conflict within Gerald's eyes, he gave a long sigh. "Very well, if Durza finds out I will decline any connection with you."

"Fine by me."

With a grim expression Gerald handed Eragon the keys, "I shall bring you the map and the armour by nightfall. Meet me here again."

"Very well, thank you." Gerald left the ally first, Eragon then follow a while later as to not raise suspicion to any witnesses.

Eragon then proceeded to the front gate to bribe the guards, so when he escape with the elf he would have a passage to safety. He also visited the stables, to buy a new horse for the elf. Eragon then spent the rest of the day storing provisions and marking his path for the escape journey.

The moonless skies pressed onto the world below, covering the land in shadows, the night was cold, and a certain chill permitted the air, whispering of great evil within the city. The evening wind raised and ceased, Eragon wrapped his hood around his face to shield him from the wind. He entered the hidden ally to meet Gerald once more. The streets of Gil'ead was void of life, only the odd patrols which scouted the city. Eragon had previously mapped the city which he resided the longest in, he did this to make sure he knew the city well, in case of escapes like this.

Eragon entered the ally, to find Gerald already waiting for him. "Finally you arrived, could you at least not extend the curtsy of being on time?"

Eragon gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, do you have the things?"

"Aye, here." Gerald unravelled his pack, inside contains a suit of armour and a map. He open the map, "Eragon, the she elf resides in this cell," he pointed at a cell most centralised in the prison. "Durza had not been kind on her, he had been torturing her since she moved in. Yet she never screamed once."

Eragon's respect for her rose considerably, to with stand the cruelty of the shade shows she has a strong will. "Thank you Gerald, I am in your debt." Eragon took the map and armour. "Gerald you should return, you need not aid me to escape but do not raise your blade against me."

"Do not worry Eragon, I shall aid you if needed." After Gerald finished he left the ally swiftly.

Eragon once again studied the map, making sure he knew which way to leave the prison. He then donned the empire's armour, and proceed to the prison. The guards at the gate of the prison saw Eragon's empire emblem and halted his advance.

"Halt kinsmen, are you the replacement guard?"

Thinking fast Eragon replied. "Aye, you are free of duty." The guard gave him a curt nod and left.

When he was out of sight, Eragon left the post and entered the prison. He followed the route on the map and made his way to the cells, there were various guards on the way, but they did not rise to question him, he suspected it was because of Gerald. He must thank the man later.

Before he entered the cells he made sure to unlock the doors to his escape route. Finally when he is satisfied he entered the cells and prepared to make the most important decision of his life. What Eragon saw disgusted him, the stench of death and rotten flesh attack his senses, the prisoners were all undernourished, bloody messes are everywhere, in some cases remnants of human skull and bones could be seen littered on the floor.

He came before the elf's cell and took a moment to asses her state; the she elf was awake, sitting up, right against her straw cot. Her eyes were closed, however Eragon knew she was alert to all situations around her. She was bloody, her clothes ragged, her innocence barely covered. Gashes adorned her chest, her belly, her arms and legs; burned marks could also be seen, Eragon was sure she have more on her back. He quickly unlocked the cell, and her eyes snapped open. She did not speak, only to observe his movements carefully, assessing his intentions. He hurried to her side, but as he was about to heal her, she moved away from him.

Eragon stared at her right in her beautiful pools of emerald and said, "Eka aí fricai."

The elf stare back into his molten brown orbs till finally give him a curt nod. He waste no time as he began to heal some of the more serious injuries. Once he is done he proceed to take out a cloak so she could wrap it around her offering her some warmth, he then handed her a steel dagger, if she really needed to defend herself. She said nothing during the entire ordeal.

"Can you run elf?" Eragon asked her.

"Yes." She spoke for the first time, her voice was so melodious Eragon was momentarily dazed as he felt drawn towards her. She had a thick accent, but exotic and alluring to his ears.

"Come, we haven't much time." Eragon held out his hand for her to take, she hesitated for a moment before letting Eragon's larger rougher palms cover her smaller softer hands, they seem to mould perfectly together. As they touched, Eragon felt a spark run through him, he pause for a second before leading her out of her cell. Eragon led them through the empire's most secure prison, through the rout he already marked, they ran out into the open night moments later.

The night was late and the moon had passed its peak; dawn approaches fast. They need to get to the gate before the guards shift so they don't miss their chance of escaping. They sprinted at a fast pace, but Eragon noticed the slight falter in the elf maid's steps upon each step taken. He did not comment but simply carried on running with her.

They reach the stables moments later to retrieve the horses waiting. "Can you ride?"

The elf eyed the horse for a moment, but she then answered "No."

Eragon let out a sigh, "Very well, ride with me, this horse shall run beside us, I do not want my money to go to waste." Eragon hulled himself onto the saddle first, but he did not offer help for he knew the elf would be strong enough and he knew their people viewed males and female equal. The she elf settled herself in front of Eragon, and he was forced to circle her slim waist with his hands to hold the rein of the horse. Eragon noticed the elf was tense, and she tried to keep as much distance in between them as she could. Eragon sought out the mind of the horse next to them, it was startled at first but it quickly came down; he spoke to it in the ancient language telling it to follow them. The elf's head snapped right towards the horse, not doubt she was aware of his connection to the stallion.

Once they were ready, Eragon urged the horse towards the southern gate of Gil'ead, he planned to follow the river leading away from large Lake Isenstar. As they neared the gate, the guard he bribed opened towering iron doors with a load groan. Eragon internally winced at the sound, someone would have heard that, they need to be fast.

Once they are free of the city walls he asked the she elf. "Where do you prefer the Varden or Du Weldenvarden?

She was silent for a moment till she said. "Take us to Bullridge first."

"Why? Do you not trust me elf?" Eragon felt insulted that she did not trust him after risking the lives of his friend and his to save her.

"No, not fully, but enough to let you take me. I cannot tell you the location of my home, but I must explain to you the location of the Varden. Once you enter the Varden, you cannot return for the empire; if you do you shall face the hunt from both sides. Do you still want to aid me?" her tone never seem to waver, never letting any emotions through.

"If I did not, you would not be here." Eragon paused, "I do not need you to tell me where the Varden resides, I know of their location."

The elf's head snapped back to face Eragon, their noses were literally touching, he could feel her breath on his lips, and her scent overwhelmed his senses. "_How_ do you know of their location?" her voice was cold and steely.

"You would not know her, she once told me to join them but I refused for she was not a part of them." It was Angela, the feisty witch seems to know everything, and she told him that the Varden would appreciate his skills, both as a fighter and a leader, but he did not want such responsibilities. Now that has changed, the beautiful goddess in front of him made him perform perhaps one of the most important decision in his life. To side with Varden would be a losing battle, but the elf seem to have ensnared him making him feel strange things, and doing strange things.

"She?" the elf was thoughtful for a moment, then a glint appeared in her eyes. "Could she be the witch Angela?"

Eragon's eyes widened, "You know this bloody women?" Eragon grunted in response, the witch often enjoyed teasing him. By now the elf turned away from him, resume to face forward.

"Aye." She seemed to not want to say more on the matter so he let it drop.

"Are we going to the Varden?" he asked again.

"Yes it is the best compromise between the two, if we go to my forest, I cannot remain awake to call my brethren forth." She slumped slightly as she said this.

"You are poisoned?"

"Yes, but I have just been fed the antidote, enough to keep me alive for the day, but I must shut my body down in order to reach the Varden. You would need to hold me for the rest of the journey."

"What is the poison flowing through your veins?" Eragon was curious, the witch often gave him all kinds of antidote by his request, in case he needed to save himself or while in a contract of protecting one of his clients from being poisoned.

"The cursed shade told me it was Skilna Bragh, it kills me slowly while supressing my magic." Eragon gasped, he couldn't believe his luck.

"You need Tunivor's Nectar, that bloody witch is always resourceful, she told me Skilna Bragh is one of the most deadliest poison in the land, it kills in mere hours and it clouds your mind and render you unable to perform magic. I cannot believe she was right in saying that I will needed it one day." The witch seemed to know more about Eragon than she let on, whenever he was with her she is always mysterious and has an aura of knowing around her. Eragon took the vial from his pack and handed to the elf in his arms.

"Here, drink the whole thing." She down the whole vial in seconds. "You would feel weak for days, unable to do much movements, it must have taken you lots of strength to run to the stables with me."

"Yes my knees often buckled and I feel no strength in my whole body." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Thank you, I am in your debt."

"I shall do as you say and stop at Bullridge, I shall heal the rest of your injuries there." Eragon paused, "What is your name, I do not like to keep calling you elf."

"My Name is Arya." She still has not shown a trace of emotion in her voice, however she seems to not have the intention to ask for his.

Eragon chuckled. "Would you not ask for mine?"

"I don't see the need in asking, I am perfectly fine in referring to you as human."

"Ouch!" Eragon said sarcastically. "Very well, but I'm sure my name would intrigue you, perhaps you would not think I deserve such title, but my parent named me."

The elf was silent for a moment, finally she snapped, "Fine, tell me your name."

Eragon chuckled once more, the elf is curious. "My name is Eragon."

Silence one again resided between them, it was eventually broken when she spoke. "That is a very powerful name, it would be hard for you to meet his level of achievements." He was surprised when she did not immediately reject his name and deem him unworthy. "Your parents must have had high expectations of you." He did not comment, he never knew his parents. He grew up with Tornac, and travelled the land with him, when he was captured Eragon was devastated.

"Where are you parents? You cannot leave them along in the empire."

Eragon was slow to answer her. "I do not know them."

A small "Oh" Escape Arya, she did not comment further.

"Arya is a beautiful name, strong and noble." Eragon changed the topic and took them away from a sensitive area.

"Thank you." Eragon wanted to say more but refrained when she yawned. "Sleep Arya, you will need to regain your strength."

She said nothing as she lean into Eragon, her head onto his shoulders, her body's still tense, he knew she find her position uncomfortable. Eragon did not blame her, such an angelic creature is forced to be in the arms of him, a mere mortal. He dare not to defile her purity, his arms never left her waist, fear of offending the beautiful elf.

By now the first rays of the sun has already penetrated the veil of darkness, it will not be long before day. The early morning breeze brushed against Eragon, they lapped at his unruly locks of brown, the lush forest and the calm river flew past him and the elf. They rode south-east following the course of the river in the direction of the Varden. What lies in waiting Eragon knew not, but it would be the beginning of a brand new adventure for him. An adventure which he knew would change the course of his life, a path which he forged to begin his role in this world. But. Unknown to him, his decision today would forever change the course of history, it will alter the many events to come and ultimately reshape the empire.

His rescue of the elf will mark the beginning of a new era, it will also be the beginning of his struggle for love, his struggle to obtain the forbidden fruit, and his struggle for happiness.

**Thank you for reading, this is a very different approach to inheritance which does not begin with Arya's capture and Carvhall. Eragon is just simply a commoner, perhaps skilled but a mere soldier, no longer a rider. Though I wrote the first chapter, it would be sometime later before I begin to write this story, "A Glimmer in the Dark" must be completed before I move on.**

**Thank you again, and give me some feedbacks on this version of Eragon, and how important his role should be in the course of the war.**

**~Six**


End file.
